Louise Charlotte of Tubingen
Louise Charlotte '(1st June, 1751 - 31st November 1770) was a Grandelumierian Noblewoman and sister of Marquis de Tubingen, Etienne Antoine. She was most noted for being a lady-in-waiting to Marie Victoire. Reign of Louis XI Louise Charlotte was born on the 1st of June, 1751, on a warm summer afternoon. Her Mother gave birth to her in the Hôtel de Toulouse, a Parisian house owned by the Marquis de Tubingen. Being the Marquis's niece, Louise Charlotte was given the title "Madame de Tubingen" at birth. Louise Charlotte would begin her education at the age of nine, being tutored by Dame de Foix. She would study dancing, singing, writing, reading, and French. She would excel at reading, and could often be found with her nose in a book. Although, her simple life in the Hôtel de Toulouse would be taken from her at the age of ten, when the Cardinal-Marquis de Tubingen died, leaving Charlotte's brother, Etienne Antoine, as Head of House Tubingen. Soon after her brother accession to Head of House, the siblings would join the Court of Louis XI, as a last wish of the late Cardinal-Marquis. There, Louise Charlotte was given a small apartment of her own at the Château de Saint-Etienne. Her attitude would change greatly upon her first arrival to Court, many from her household noting her smile and positive attitude "decreasing as she stepped farther into the Palace." Though, as time went by, Louise Charlotte became more accustomed to the Court life, even being so young. In a journal of her's, she wrote about her feelings towards the Court and its daily routines; ''"Although my heart yearns for more than just watching a dress be lain onto one, I know my duty lies within this place of gold." As time passed and Louise Charlotte gained more favour in Court from her brother, she caught the eye of Madame la Dauphiné, Marie Victoire. At an event in the Hall of Mirrors, Charlotte was formally introduced to the young Dauphiné. The two were said to have become acquainted rather quickly, and in just two months time, Louise Charotte was announced as one of Dauphiné Victoire's ladies-in-waiting. In her position, Charlotte was paid a reasonable sum of livre, as well as the fact that she could speak to the Dauphiné first, and not have to wait for her acknowledgement. She also gained favour with the Emperor, for her duties to the Dauphiné. Louise Charlotte continues to serve as a lady-in-waiting to the current Dauphiné Victoire. As a present for her 18th birthday, the Dauphiné gifted Charlotte with a bookshelf of the books she used to read at the Hôtel de Toulouse. The Marquise can rarely be seen away from the Dauphiné, and the two hold an ongoing bond, and the Marquis makes sure of this by carrying out duties as a lady-in-waiting. Reign of Louis XII Louise Charlotte continued her tasks during the reign of the Emperor Louis XII, her employer's father-in-law. During this time, court was increasingly distant from the outside world. Few courtiers knew the conditions of the peasantry and had little to do with them. She would be present at the storming of Saint-Etienne. She, with the rest of court, was forced to live at the palais-des-Ducs-de-Bourgogne, which she hated. Like most of the court it was not their residence of choice, purely by force. It was made known that she had a distaste for the residence when speaking with the Dauphine. Both could sympathise as the palais had not been used as a residence in decades, since the end of the Regency of Sophie Antoinette. Eventually, the Palais was stormed, and the nobility were arrested. Louise protested the arrest and was split from the Dauphine. Reign of Louis XIII She would hear of the Emperor's trial and execution, aware Marie Victoire had become, unofficially, the Empress. She would offer a prayer for her new Emperor and Empress. However, despite this, she would be trialled herself, accused of lesbian affairs and charged as an Enemy of the Revolution. She was executed on the 31st of November 1770. Titles and Styles * '''1st June 1751 - 12th July 1761 Her Ladyship, Dame de Tubingen * 12th July 1761 - 31st November 1770 Her Ladyship, Marquise de Fribourg Category:House Turbigen Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Ladies-in-Waiting Category:Imperial Household Category:Victims of the Revolution